


A Very Molly Christmas

by MrsMCrieff



Series: A Very Molly Christmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Sherlock has decided it's time to let Molly know how he feels but as ever with him nothing is ever straight forward.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: A Very Molly Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068578
Comments: 138
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey Merry Christmas to you all. Here I am finally able to post chapter one of my latest Christmas fic and this one will be a little different for me. This whole fic is going to be T rated. However, smut fans, fear thee not there will be a smutty sequel for those that want it. I just wanted to try new ground.
> 
> Anyway, wherever you are and whether you celebrate or not I hope that you and yours are well and staying safe xx

Sherlock slid onto his favourite stool in the cool, quiet, calm of the lab in Barts and he felt himself exhale for the first time in what seemed like weeks. After everything that had happened at Sherrinford his time had been consumed by his family and sorting out the repairs at Baker St and it was only now that he felt as if his life could return to some semblance of normality.

He took a moment to prepare his slides, cells from a liver that Molly had recently got for him, and then he adjusted the scope...someone else had been using his microscope and it made him huff in irritation.

Just as he was settling into his work the door opened to the side of him and he felt as well as heard Molly coming in.

‘Hey Sherlock, good to see you back here. How’s everything going? Are you back in your flat now?’

He sat back and watched as she dumped the files she’d been carrying onto her desk. 

‘Yes, I’ve been back in there a week now.’

She smiled. ‘That’s good. Anyway, I won’t disturb you. I just need to work my way through these.’

She sat down and after a moment of sorting out her pens and the space she started to work on the first file; her head dipping in concentration as she began to read.

Sherlock brought his head back to the microscope but his eyes and his mind were still on Molly.

Molly...she’d been in his thoughts a lot over the last few weeks. He took a few seconds to assess how he was feeling, both physically and emotionally. It wasn’t an exercise that he was particularly familiar with but it was something he knew he needed to do where she was concerned.

He was very conscious of how he had physically reacted when she had entered the room. He’d heard people talk about their heart skipping a beat when they saw someone they loved or their stomach swooping but he hadn’t ever experienced it himself...at least not until now. He had definitely felt a change to his heart rhythm when he’d seen her. He’d known without checking that his pulse rate had increased, no doubt his eyes had dilated and he’d felt the first stirrings of sexual arousal. So it was true then...he actually did have feelings for her.

He swapped the slides in the microscope and once again as he bent his head to the microscope his eyes were on Molly. In fairness he could have sat up in his seat and watched her openly and he doubted she would have noticed she was so engrossed in her paperwork; plus, he knew from experience that she didn’t tend to look over at him. She was always too worried he’d catch her staring at him, undressing him with her eyes but he’d always been aware of it in the past when his back was turned or when she’d thought he couldn’t see her. Now he was the one doing the undressing.

Whether she felt his gaze or not her hand moved self-consciously to her hair, brushing back a few strands that had fallen out of her pony tail. She wore her hair a bit shorter nowadays and only up when she’d been carrying out autopsies or working on files as she was today. He could still see the indent on her wrist though where she’d put the hair band earlier in the day when she’d been doing other things.

His breath felt shallow as he watched her, his heart beating harder in his chest and he licked his lips wondering what hers would feel like when they finally kissed. 

A slight frown flitted across her face and she bit her lip as she worked through some boring administrative problem and he found himself wanting to smooth the lines away and pull her lip from between her teeth. In fact, he found himself wanting to do so much more than that. 

He imagined himself taking her hand in his and pulling her against him, feeling her slight body starting to press against his own. He’d pull the hair band out so her hair was loose around her shoulders and he’d feel just how soft her lips really were as he kissed her. It would be a kiss to end all others; she would never kiss another man again. She was his, she just didn’t know it yet. It felt right though, now felt like the right time to tell her.

He cleared his throat and started to stand. ‘Molly, we need to talk...’

It was at that exact moment, just as she looked up at him with anticipation and slight confusion on her face, that his phone rang.

He huffed and pulled it out from the inside pocket of his jacket. 

‘Sorry, it’s my brother, I need to take it.’

He saw her nod and turn back to her work as he answered the call.

It was a robbery, and not just any robbery, vital papers had been stolen from inside 10 Downing St no less.

Sherlock had left Barts regretting not being able to talk to Molly but vowing to return as soon as the case was finished. He wanted to be able to give her his full attention when he told her how he felt, not a fleeting five minutes before rushing off for work.

In the end it was a case that was almost reminiscent of Moriarty in its complexity and pure brilliance and it had taken both Sherlock and Mycroft working together to solve it but solve it they had and three days later Sherlock had made his way back to Barts to finally catch up with Molly. The trouble was she was nowhere to be found. He did however bump into Mike Stamford down near the morgue.

‘Oh hey Sherlock, what brings you to our neck of the woods today?’

‘I’m looking for Molly. She’s supposed to be in but I can’t find her.’

Mike shook his head. ‘She’s on holiday. Decided to take some time off for Christmas this year.’

Sherlock frowned. ‘Christmas? Oh is that what all the garish, cheap decorations are about?’ He gestured loosely at the foil garlands pinned on the wall.

At that Mike laughed out loud. ‘Oh don’t tell me you’ve deleted Christmas. That’s too bah humbug even for you Sherlock. It’s going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow.’

Sherlock huffed feeling intensely irritated. Why did these stupid holidays have to get in the way of everything?

‘So, do you know where she’s gone? Or when she’ll be back?’

Mike shrugged. ‘I think she said something about a family get together...an uncle who’s hired a Christmas themed cottage or something over in Norfolk. Anyway, she isn’t due back until after new year. Anything I can help you with?’

At that Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘No, definitely not.’

He turned and walked away and he heard Mike call out, ‘Merry Christmas Sherlock.’

He didn’t reply but instead held up his hand briefly in acknowledgement as he made his way back towards the lifts.

By the time he reached the taxi rank he had a plan and by the time he arrived at Baker St he knew where Molly was. He’d tracked her phone to a village just outside Norwich and a quick search of local rentals gave him three possible cottages. Then finally, phone calls to a couple of local agents where he pretended to be a member of the family enquiring about how the heating worked gave him the confirmation that the second property was the one hired by one Robert Hooper, uncle no doubt to his Molly.

He arrived back at his flat with a view to sorting out the finishing touches to his plan and packing an overnight bag for his trip. His only gripe was that the snow was too heavy for him to beg the use of Mrs Hudson’s Aston Martin, instead he had to hire a 4x4 to make sure he’d actually be able to get there. Roads were fairly clear in London due to the amount of gritters and traffic but he’d quickly gathered from news reports that the rest of the country was struggling to keep roads open, particularly in rural areas which was where Molly and her family were holidaying.

The next day, just after lunch, he bid Mrs Hudson goodbye and a forced, ‘Merry Christmas to you too’ and then he was off. He made good time getting out of London and for most of the journey up to Norfolk but the last couple of miles proved the most difficult and he was very glad of the Range Rover that he’d chosen otherwise he would never have managed it.

By the time he pulled up in the driveway of an old grey stone cottage with a holly wreath attached to the door it was started to get dark even though it was barely 3.30pm. He could hear distant laughter from around the back of the property but he unloaded his bags and made his way to the front door.

This was going to be the difficult part and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he mentally prepared himself and then he used the knocker to announce his arrival.

A female voice, which sounded a bit like Molly, called ‘I’ll get it’ but when the door opened it was by a woman in her early sixties. She had enough of Molly’s features though for him to hazard an educated guess.

‘You must be Mrs Hooper, Molly’s mum. Sherlock Holmes, I’m very pleased to meet you.’

He held out his gloved hand and saw her confusion as she shook it.

‘Umm...Mr Holmes...I...err...don’t think we were expected you?’

She glanced behind her as if to seek confirmation from someone but it was just the two of them.

He smiled widely, his fake charm turned up to the maximum.

‘Please, call me Sherlock. We weren’t sure whether or not I’d be able to make it so Molly probably didn’t say anything just in case. The case I was working on is now finished and luckily I hired the right car to get me through the snow so here I am. I’m looking forward to meeting Molly’s family. I know we haven’t been dating for long but she’s very important to me and I want to get to know you all. I brought champagne and chocolates, I do hope that’s appropriate.’

By this point Molly’s mum had her hand on her chest, her confusion even more magnified.

‘I..oh...you’re dating my Molly? She should have said. Umm, please...come in, of course you’re very welcome.’

She stood to one side and let him past and he made his way into the wide hallway, glad of the warmth even after such a short time outside.

‘You’ll have to share with Molly, but I’m supposing you won’t mind that, we’re pretty tight on space with so many of the family staying. Leave your bags here and I’ll take you through to her; I believe she’s in the back garden with some of the others. They’ve been building snowmen and sledding down the hill at the back of the property. Did it take you long to get to us?’

Sherlock dumped his bags by the side of the wooden staircase noting the garlands wrapped up the bannisters no doubt to give it some sort of Christmas look. Honestly, he really didn’t understand the need for all the decorations that people bothered with at this time of year but he had to admit it was at least tastefully done here rather than gaudy.

‘Just over two hours, so not too bad. It will be good to see Molly again though, I’ve missed her.’

He knew he’d said the right thing when he saw the smile that her mother gave him.

‘I have to say I wasn’t sure you and my daughter would ever get together. She didn’t seem to think that relationships were something you were interested in. What changed?’

He shrugged. ‘I finally opened my eyes and realised just how perfect Molly is for me and how much she means to me. What can I say...I was a fool for not seeing it sooner.’

By this point they’d made their way through the house, past a couple of elderly relatives napping in front of a fire in the front room and into the large kitchen/dining room which had French doors leading out into the snow filled garden.

He could see half a dozen figures throwing snowballs back and forth at each other and it was easy for him to spot Molly wearing her familiar pink and purple scarf, laughing and shrieking along with the others as she was hit by the cold snow.

Mrs Hooper opened the door and wrapped her arms around herself as the two of them made their way out onto the icy patio.

‘Molly...Molly...Sherlock’s here...’

He saw Molly glance over, looking surprised, and as her confusion grew at seeing him he stepped in between her and her mother to block her mother’s view.

As she made her way over he held out his arms and moved to greet her.

‘Sherlock, what the...’

He interrupted her question in the only way possible. He kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve. I figured I needed to post this now before I ran out of time...how have I still got so much to do today? It’s all kind of crept up on me even though I thought I was really organised.
> 
> As I’m sure you’ve worked out we’ll be enjoying this Christmas fic into the new year...hope you don’t mind. And I’m so glad you all liked the first chapter. Shall we see how Molly reacts to Sherlock gate-crashing her family Christmas?

Molly felt utterly blind-sided. One minute she had been enjoying a snowball fight with her cousin and his children and the next minute she was kissing Sherlock.

She had just felt confusion when her mum had shouted over to her that he was here, in their family Christmas holiday cottage, but her mother wasn’t mistaken and her eyes weren’t deceiving her...he actually was there, in real life, walking towards her with his arms open and a smile on his face.

She’d been in the process of asking him what exactly he was up to when he’d taken hold of her arms and kissed her.

For years she’d wondered just what kissing him would be like and now it was happening she could barely take it in. His lips felt warm, far warmer than her own after an hour spent playing outside. His gloved hands were supporting her and then tilting her face so he could deepen the kiss and she felt a rush of emotion and need wash over her. She couldn’t help but grab onto his coat with her mittens, needing something to hold onto, solid proof of his existence.

Slowly, the kiss ended and he pulled away just enough that he could look into her eyes. In a low voice he whispered. ‘Play along and I’ll explain later.’

He turned and put his arm around her shoulder holding her to him as they made their way back towards her mother who was beaming with happiness at the two of them.

‘Molly, you should have told me that you and Sherlock were together. I felt such a fool that I didn’t know.’

Sherlock shook his head. ‘Please don’t blame her, it’s still fairly new for both of us and as I said I really wasn’t sure I’d be able to get away. The prime minister was quite insistent that I take the case...’

At this the older woman’s eyes widened. ‘The prime minister...my...’

Sherlock winked. ‘I shouldn’t say anymore, confidentiality and all that, but I wanted to get here if I could.’

The three of them made their way back inside and Sherlock turned to Molly who seemed to have been stunned into silence.

‘Maybe you could show me our room. I could do with freshening up and you need to get warm...you’re very cold.’

He pulled off his glove and placed a hand on her cheek and made sure to have a concerned look on his face for her mother.

Molly nodded. ‘I...um...OK...’

He gave a final smile to her mother and then he followed her out of the kitchen, picking up his overnight bag once they reached the stairs.

Molly stayed quiet until the moment her bedroom door clicked shut behind them.

She turned to see Sherlock dumping his bags on her double bed and then taking his gloves and scarf off as he looked around.

‘Good, I’m glad you got a double. Sharing a single might have been awkward.’ He turned and winked and it seemed to unlock her tongue.

‘What the hell are you doing here Sherlock? And what...why...why have you told my mum that we’re together? Oh God, I’m never going to hear the end of this when she finds out you...we were lying.’

As she pulled off her damp mittens she was surprised by Sherlock taking hold of her hands and starting to rub some warmth into them.

She looked up at him and started to ask him what he was doing but he just raised an eyebrow. ‘You really are very cold Molly. How long were you out there?’

Pleasant though it was to have him warming her hands up she pulled them away from his grasp and stalked up and down the small space at the bottom of the bed. She was desperately trying not to think of them sharing it but it was a constant reminder.

‘Sherlock...why are you here?’

He threw his Belstaff onto the bed and sat down on the edge.

‘It was here or my parent’s house. And given everything that’s happened to my family recently I just couldn’t stand the thought of it this year. The only way my mother would let me not attend is if I was with a “girlfriend”’.

He finger quoted the last word and grimaced a little as he said it and she swore he was even blushing a little.

‘But why me? Why here? Surely you could have just lied and said that’s what you were doing?’

He shrugged. ‘Nope. She wants proof; she insists we FaceTime her tomorrow. And honestly Molly who else was I going to pick to be my love interest?’

Molly felt her stomach swoop a little at him using those words in reference to herself...but still she paused. It felt wrong.

He stood and took a step towards her and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked up at him. He was still so good looking, he just seemed to get better with age.

‘Please Molly...I’ll make it up to you. I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever brought home to your family.’

She found that all she could do was nod her head and she saw a smile spread across his face.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. ‘Thank you Molly, you won’t regret it. Now, what’s the plan for this evening and who’s here?’

As he unpacked his overnight bag she gave him a run through.

‘Umm...we’ll eat early evening, then play some games.’ She gave him an admonishing look when he groaned. ‘Don’t be like that, you chose this so you’ll have to join in. Then it’s tradition for us to go to church for the midnight candlelight service. Finally, it’s back here where we all get to open one present before going to bed.’

At that last part she saw him look up for a moment, his eyes narrowing, and she knew he was thinking about something but he didn’t elaborate and so she went on.

‘Well, as you’ve already gathered me and mum are here. The cottage was booked by my dad’s brother, Uncle Bob. He’s here with his wife Barbara and their son, Mark, his wife, Julie and two daughters, Hannah aged 14 and Sara aged 12. Plus, there are two elderly great aunts, Hettie and Elsie, from my Dad and Uncle Bob’s side.’

She couldn’t help but smile to herself. ‘It’s been nice. The last time we were all together was for Dad’s funeral so it’s been good to get together for happier reasons. So, why don’t you want to be with your family? I mean, you normally go to them don’t you?’

He sat down next to her and took a breath and she saw worry lines scarring his forehead and it took a physical effort to not lift her hand and smooth them away with her fingers.

‘I do, but this year has been so intense. Since finding out about Eurus we’ve spent far more time together than we normally do and...well...I just need a break from it all.’

Tentatively she covered his hand. where it lay on the bedspread, with her own...not sure whether he’d pull away. She was almost surprised when he didn’t.

‘I can understand that. How about we go downstairs and have a drink. I can introduce you to anyone who’s around.’

He looked her in the eyes and smiled as he nodded his head. ‘Sounds perfect, lead on.’

Downstairs Molly poured them both a glass of red wine and as they went through into the front room they found Hettie and Elsie now awake and happily gossiping away to each other. They both looked to be in their eighties but healthy with it and both looked shocked but curious at Sherlock’s sudden appearance in their midst.

‘Ooh Molly, now who’s this handsome chap?’

Molly turned to introduce him but the other lady chipped in. ‘Come now Hettie, you know who he is...he’s that detective our Molly works with, Sherlock Holmes. Isn’t that right?’

He nodded his head and stepped forward. ‘Quite right. I’m also Molly’s boyfriend...pleased to meet you.’

He held out his hand and Hettie giggled. ‘Don’t you go offering me your hand young man. I want a kiss.’ She turned her face and tapped on her cheek and Molly chuckled as Sherlock huffed but duly obliged before turning and doing the same for Elsie.

‘Now, sit yourselves down and tell us everything. I can’t believe, Molly, that you didn’t say anything. You know how much your mum has been nagging you to get yourself a fella so why didn’t you tell us?’

Molly and Sherlock sat down together on the ancient looking brown, leather settee and Molly was surprised when he took hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips momentarily. It scattered her thoughts and she had to scramble to come up with an answer.

‘I...umm...I wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it and I thought me saying I had a boyfriend who wasn’t even here might lead to even more questions. You know what mum’s like.’

Elsie smiled and nodded her head. ‘I do. She’s just like us...so we’ll ask them instead. How long have you been together? How serious is it? When can we buy hats for the wedding? And will you be having children?’

Molly groaned and Sherlock laughed and the two older women joined in with him.

It was him who responded. ‘How about I answer the first two for now. We haven’t been together long but it is very, very serious.’ He glanced at Molly and saw her looking at him with a sadness in her eyes and he wished he could tell her the truth now but he didn’t want to spoil his surprise and it would only be a few hours.

Before anything else could be said Molly’s mum appeared in the kitchen along with another woman of a similar age.

‘See Barbara, I told you he was here. Sherlock, this is Molly’s Aunty Barbara.’

There was another round of tedious introductions which were prolonged by her Uncle Bob appearing as well but at least it led to another round of drinks. Sherlock had already deduced that Bob was a smoker and made a mental note to sneak out for a cigarette at the same time as him.

He had to admit that Molly’s family were all very welcoming and very easy to be with. None of them asked him too many awkward questions. They all just accepted his presence and included him in the conversations or not as he chose. He sat, basking in the warmth of the fire, sipping his wine and congratulating himself on his decision...it was definitely the right one.

He watched Molly as she interacted with her family, smiling indulgently as she cracked a few bad jokes. She looked happy and relaxed and he felt the warmth of his feelings for her spreading through his chest. When there was a lull in her conversation he found himself sitting up and pulling her to him so he could kiss her again...not a long kiss, just a press of lips but he heard her breath hitch in her throat and he felt his desire for her stirring deep inside him. 

As she pulled away from him he saw her look at him questioningly but he just smiled and sat back against the cushions; taking her hand in his once more and letting his thumb trace patterns on her now warm skin. He felt her shudder slightly and knew he was teasing both of them with his actions and he didn’t care...he wanted her...tonight if possible. This was already turning out to be his best Christmas since the year he’d got the pirate hat and sword from his parents. That memory had him suddenly remembering Victor and his chest tightened momentarily but before he could wallow Molly turned to him, including him in her conversation and he let her just distract him from his melancholy thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sherlock has a plan. The question is…is it a good one or a stupid one? I’ll let you guys answer that one. 
> 
> No posting on Christmas day but for those celebrating I hope you have a fun and relaxed time and get just what you want under the tree. I’ll be back at the weekend xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back having had a fairly quiet but very enjoyable Christmas. Next few days promise to be even quieter given that my area has just gone into the most severe form of COVID restrictions in the U.K. but that’s OK as I have plenty of new books to read and plenty of writing that I could be doing. How do you spend your holidays?
> 
> Anyway, shall we see how Sherlock’s plan is progressing...

A Hooper mealtime was a noisy affair. There was just room for them all to sit around the large dining table and Sherlock found himself in between Molly on one side and her mother on the other. The meal had been cooked by Bob’s son and his wife and was delicious and Sherlock let himself eat his fill for once. He was starting to see some of the attraction of this holiday season...it had never made much sense before but now he was with someone he wanted to be with, a case recently finished and no other distractions he was enjoying relaxing for once. He knew it wouldn’t last...give it another 48 hours or so and he’d be itching to get another case otherwise his brain would literally ache with boredom. He knew himself well enough by now.

As the meal drew to a close he sat back in his chair and put his arm across the back of Molly’s and let his fingers play with tendrils of her hair. It slid through his fingertips and he’d keep reaching to get more strands...his fingertips grazing along her neck every so often and he could see the effect on her breathing. He hadn’t ever really studied human reactions in this way and he found himself fascinated and wondering what else he could do.

In the end he leant towards her so he could whisper in her ear. ‘Smile, pretend I’ve said something amusing.’

He’d purposefully lowered his voice and then he kissed her neck, just below her ear and he was delighted when he felt her shudder once more and let out a low moan...not loud enough for anyone to hear but he felt it as much as he heard it and he could feel himself reacting in his turn.

As the meal drew to a close Molly was quick to volunteer to help pack the dishwasher and clean up and Sherlock spied his opportunity for a cigarette when he saw Bob grabbing his coat from the hallway. He quickly caught up with him.

‘Am I right I thinking you a fellow addict?’ Sherlock reached into his jacket for his pack of cigarettes and showed them to Bob who grinned.

‘You’re not wrong. Come on, it’ll be good to have some company for once. The others just nag me endlessly to give up but I’ve smoked for 40 years and they haven’t killed me yet.’

Sherlock was glad he’d brought his coat down and he put it on as he followed the older man out of the front. 

It was perfectly still and dark outside, the sky covered in stars, and Sherlock could appreciate the beauty of it. It had stopped snowing now but the snow lay thick on the ground as they crunched their way through it...far enough that the smoke wouldn’t linger around the door way.

They both took a moment to light and inhale and then Bob turned to him.

‘So, you’re the famous detective that our Molly has been hankering after all these years. I thought you were gay or something, isn’t that what they said in the papers?’

Sherlock chuckled, appreciating his forthrightness.

‘Don’t let Dr Watson hear you say that. He was forever getting upset with the papers for implying we were together. I can assure you we’re just friends and that’s all.’

‘Well, doesn’t bother me but I’m glad for our Molly’s sake. Her mum was ever so worried that she was going to end up alone because of you. So, tell me, how did you get into being a detective? You must have had some interesting cases.’

And just like that the talk of relationships was put to bed. They ended up having a second cigarette as Sherlock told him more of what had happened in the Baskerville case...all the relevant stuff that John just hadn’t picked up on. Bob was quick and asked the right questions and Sherlock could see where Molly had got her intelligence from...it was from her dad’s side. Her mum wasn’t a complete idiot but she wasn’t as bright as her daughter.

When the two of them made their way back in there were some huffs and tuts from the others but they were quickly roped into pouring out drinks and getting snacks ready for the games. Sherlock couldn’t believe they had space for more food but it seems they did.

Space in the front room was at a premium and he found himself quite happy to offer to sit in an arm chair with Molly on his lap and he could have laughed out loud at the look on Molly’s face as he patted his knee.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly really wasn’t sure how to handle all this new found tactility from Sherlock. She’d gone from never touching him to be kissed by him and sitting on his knee with his hand stroking her leg, all in the space of a couple of hours and her feelings were all over the place. No matter how much she kept telling herself it was just an act her body and her heart didn’t seem to want to listen.

In the end as he pulled her closer and held her in place with one arm around her waist she took a deep breath and decided to just go with it...to let herself live the dream. If Sherlock was only going to be her boyfriend for two days or so she damn well might as well enjoy it.

She threaded her fingers through his where they lay on her stomach and she twisted around slightly so she could see his face. When he turned to look at her she could almost see love in his eyes and she was amazed at just how good his acting skills were. It didn’t stop her leaning in for a kiss and as his lips met hers she closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy the moment.

The noise in the room seemed to dim and all she was aware of was how he was making her feel. Her heart rate had picked up and she could feel arousal flood through her body. 

But before she could do more she heard a fake vomiting sound from down on the floor and she pulled away from Sherlock to see her youngest niece, Sara, watching them and putting two fingers in her mouth as she made the sick sounds.

Her older sister, Hannah, also sat on the floor, slapped Sara’s arm away from her face. 

‘Leave them alone. They’re in love and I think it’s cute.’

Her younger sister scrunched up her face. ‘No it’s not, it’s gross.’

Hannah smiled smugly. ‘You’re just too young to understand...you’ll get it when you’re older.’

Sara rolled her eyes and huffed as though to say she never would and it made Molly giggle as she remembered how she would have felt at the same age.

Finally, they were all settled and the games commenced. They started with a quiz run by Uncle Bob where everyone teamed up in pairs. Given their sitting situation it made sense for Molly and Sherlock to pair up with her writing the answers on a sheet of paper resting on a book on her knee.

Whilst Sherlock was spectacularly bad at answering some of the more TV and celebrity based questions Molly was able to fill in the gaps in his knowledge and the two of them won easily with Molly accepting Uncle Bob’s present of a large bar of galaxy quite happily before taking advantage of the moment to kiss Sherlock on the cheek.

‘I don’t normally win at this quiz, normally it’s Auntie Hettie and Aunt Elsie.’

It was Hettie who responded with a faux fist shake. ‘She’s not wrong and I’m not happy young man. It’s going to be no good having a family quiz from now on with a certified genius as part of the family.’

The others laughed and Molly tried to smile but she felt a quick pang of guilt at lying to them. They were her family and they had just welcomed Sherlock in and he was just lying to them, making fools of them.

He must have sensed her discomfort because he hugged her closer and moved his mouth close to her ear.

‘Don’t do that...don’t feel guilty. I’m enjoying being here...with you and with your family. I promise I’m not here to hurt them or you.’

She nodded her head but couldn’t help but think that that was easy for him to say. He had no idea how people’s emotions really worked. He never meant to hurt people but it didn’t actually stop him from doing it.

Next up was charades and Molly laughed at some of the shows and films being acted out. The funniest was Uncle Bob being given the film ‘Free Willy’ and scandalising the aunts by pointing to his groin for the second word.

Molly’s was quite a simple one and the youngest niece soon got her mimed references to Doctor Who and then it was Sherlock’s turn. She took over the chair as he stood and buttoned up his suit jacket before he took the slip of paper. She saw him frown slightly and then raise his eyebrow and smile at her mum who had given it to him before turning to the rest of the group.

As he got started she wondered if he’d ever done something as mundane as playing charades before. She’d have to ask him what a Holmes family Christmas entailed.

They got into it with various members shouting out answers...’three words...film...first word The...’

Sherlock then held up two fingers...’second word...’

He came over to Molly and crouched down in from of her chair and cupped her face pulling her towards him and she found herself kissing him for what must have been the third or fourth time that day...how could she have kissed him so much she couldn’t even remember the amount?

She was getting far too used to the feeling but it quickly ended when her cousin Mark shouted out, ‘kissing...though I’m not sure there was much miming taking place there...cheats.’

Sherlock pulled away and laughed in good humour as he moved onto the third and final word.

He tugged on his ear to represent ‘sounds like’ then he tapped his tooth.

It was Hannah who was quickest to put it all together as she called out, ‘The Kissing Booth’ and Sherlock clapped as he made his way back to the chair that he was sharing with Molly.

She patted her lap and he smirked. ‘Are you sure? I’ll probably squash you.’

She tilted up her face defiantly and nodded her head and he laughed as he sat down on her and wiggled his bum on her thighs listening as she squealed and pushed on his back. ‘OK, OK I give in.’

They swapped back over and Sherlock had to admit that having Molly sat in his knee was far more pleasant than he had ever realised it would be and he was quite sad when the games came to an end and it was time for them to head off to the church for midnight mass.

Outside was even colder and crisper than it had been when he’d popped out for a cigarette earlier with Bob. 

The two men hung back a little from the group and smoked as they all made their way along the edge of the snow filled road up towards the small village church listening to the bells peeling and calling people to worship.

‘You much of a church goer then Mr Holmes?’

‘Please, call me Sherlock...after all I’m hoping to be part of the family from now on.’

Bob nodded his head. ‘Good to hear. You’re in it for the long haul with our Molly then?’

Sherlock nodded his head. ‘Very much so. I’ll be honest. I never realised how much love would enhance my life. I’d always considered it to be an unnecessary distraction in the past but it’s different with Molly. She adds to my life...she doesn’t take away from it.’

Bob chuckled and flicked away the stub end of his cigarette. ‘Yep, you’ve got it bad mate. Ah well, I’m no one to talk. I’ve been married to my Babs for going on 36 years now and whilst we’ve had our ups and downs I wouldn’t be without her. Anyway, it good to have you in the family.’

He held out his hand and Sherlock shook it then the two men caught up with the others as they all slipped and slid their way to the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like he’s being more honest with Uncle Bob that he is with Molly but I hope you’re enjoying the progress and the evening of fun and games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I was hoping to post this chapter yesterday but when I got it to my PC I realised I’d sent it in the wrong format and I ran out of time to sort it out. Here’s hoping the adage or better late than never is OK here.
> 
> And can I just say Happy New Year to all my readers. We’ve all suffered change and challenges and probably hardship at some point this year and I think the fact that we have made it through so far is enough of an achievement in itself to celebrate. Here’s hoping for better in 2021. Maybe Moftiss will take pity on us all and cheer us up with news of Sherlock season 5 (well I can hope can’t I).

Molly smiled as Sherlock caught up with her and offered her his elbow so she could link her arm through it. She wondered if this day could be any more perfect and then she remembered she’d be sharing a bed with him later and she couldn’t help but wince a little. What if she snored? Or worse...what if she had some kind of erotic dream about him when he was lying in the bed right next to her? She shuddered a little and felt Sherlock looking at her.

‘Cold Molly?’

She decided to go with it and nodded her head. ‘Just a little.’

He unlinked his arm from hers and instead put it around her shoulder hugging her to him a bit more and she had to smile again...it seemed things could get more perfect.

They were soon at the church and making their way into the building. It was only slightly warmer inside the drafty, old space and so everyone kept their coats on. Molly took a look around as they sat waiting for the service to begin. She hadn’t been inside a church since Rosie’s christening; so many months ago.

Midnight mass had always been a tradition in her family though and she had many happy memories of staying up late as a child and attending the service with her mum and dad before going home and getting to open one of her Christmas presents. The memories gave her a happy, warm feeling in her chest which in turn had her glancing at Sherlock.

He was leant forward on the pew glancing through a common prayer book that had been left out for worshippers. She wondered if he had any religious views...it wasn’t anything they’d ever discussed. She rather suspected not but maybe she’d ask him someday. She let out a sigh at just how gorgeous he was. His neck was slightly extended and she could see the full line of his perfectly sculptured jaw and she had a hankering to let her fingers trace the contours of his face...those sharp cheekbones, his full lips.

He must have felt her gaze because he glanced at her quickly and she knew she was blushing at being caught...but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just gave her a slow, almost sultry, smile that had her insides squirming and she longed to kiss him. It was getting harder and harder for her to separate the fiction from the reality, especially when he looked at her like that.

Thankfully they were interrupted by the lights dimming and the choir entering the church singing “Silent Night” each holding a candle as they made their way around the church before heading down the main aisle to the alter and the choir stalls. They were followed by the vicar complete with his own candle and carrying a bible with his sermon notes tucked inside.

Molly had to admit that singing Christmas carols was one of her favourite parts of the season and she joined in with gusto to those that they sang before the sermon. She was pleased to see Sherlock making the effort as well although he looked as though he didn’t recognise a single one and she rolled her eyes and giggled to herself as she wondered whether he’d actually deleted Christmas from his mind palace. Surely he must have come across carols before at some point in his life.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was indeed wondering whether he should have been quite so ruthless with ordering his mind. Whilst he had tried to delete Christmas there were residual feelings and emotions attached to lots of elements and he had to admit to enjoying singing the hymns which did feel vaguely familiar. Anyway, given Molly’s love of the season and his intentions for her going forward he figured this was something he was going to have to retain from now on.

He settled back on the hard pew ready to try to ignore the vicar as he started his sermon but the man’s words started to draw him in and he found himself actually listening.

His theme, appropriately enough, was love and how it could change people.

‘...we think we don’t need it...that we can live our life’s in isolation, concentrating on our own needs and wants and that love need play no part. But that’s not how love works. One day we open our eyes and we see that one person who changes everything...our whole view of ourselves and the world. And all of a sudden we can’t imagine our life without that person in it...’

Sherlock felt his heart beating in his chest and he found himself reaching out for Molly’s hand and threading his fingers through hers. He was conscious of her looking at him in slight surprise but he needed to feel her close. What that man had said just felt so true, as if he had been speaking directly to him. Granted he was now going on to refer to God’s love which in Sherlock’s mind was irrelevant but he was still caught on the fact that Molly had changed his whole life. He had thought being alone would protect him and John proved that wrong over and over again. And he had thought that love was a dangerous disadvantage and though keeping Molly safe scared him it was no longer something he could or would ignore.

Her hand felt small against his own but he knew that belied her strength and her power. She gave him more than she took and he wouldn’t be without her. He found he couldn’t wait to be alone with her...it wouldn’t be long now.

The walk back to the cottage was quieter with the group conscious of how late it was and not wanting to disturb other residents but when they all finally made it through the door there were lots of cries of ‘Merry Christmas’ and calls to get the hot chocolates made so they could retire to the warm and cosy front room so they could open a present each.

Sherlock excused himself for a moment to run up and get Molly’s gift and he felt a frisson of nerves as he pulled it out of his bag. Now was the moment of truth, there would be no hiding once she saw his note and opened it. He just hoped he had chosen well.

By the time he got down Molly’s mum and Barbara were carrying through trays filled with mugs of the sweet smelling drinks. Sherlock wasn’t a big fan and right now he would have preferred a whisky but he smiled and went along with the rest of the group.

Bob must have felt the same because as Sherlock picked up his mug he indicated to him from across the room holding up a bottle and when Sherlock went over he poured a tot of the amber liquid into Sherlock’s mug for good measure.

‘Isn’t Christmas without a bit of Christmas cheer.’

The two men clinked mugs and then joined the others to watch the gifts being opened.

Sherlock sat on the floor with his back against Molly’s chair as he watched the proceedings in a slightly bored way whilst he sipped on his drink until finally it was Molly’s turn.

He quickly got to his knee and swivelled around until he was facing her. ‘Here, open mine.’

She frowned and bit her lip. ‘You...you got me a present?’

‘Of course I did Molly...why wouldn’t I?’

She took it from him and looked at it for a moment before opening up the gold wrapping paper that he’d stolen from Mrs Hudson the night before.

Inside was a flat blue velvet box and he saw her eyes widen at the sight of it. Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened it and he was aware of her mum leaning forward to see what it was.

She gasped as she opened it to find an Art Deco diamond necklace next to a folded piece of paper. There were tears in her eyes as she let her fingers slide over the jewels.

He smiled at her. ‘It was my grandmothers...I hope you like it.’

She didn’t say anything. Instead he saw her purse her lips. It’s was Mrs Hooper who responded.

‘Oh my...that’s just beautiful.’

He turned to her and winked. ‘Don’t worry, Mrs Hooper. This time next year it will be a ring.’

He heard a gasp and turned back to see his pathologist shaking her head.

‘Molly?’

‘It’s too much, I...I can’t do this...’

She shoved the gift box back into his hands and stood pushing past him and running out of the room with her whole family watching on in shock as he just sat there dumbfounded. Somehow he’d messed up and he had no idea how.

Bob nudged him with his foot. ‘What are you doing man...go after her...’

Sherlock nodded almost blindly and got to his feet. He had to make this right, he had to make her understand.

He knew instinctively that she would have gone to their bedroom and he made his way quickly up the stairs until he got to the closed door and he found himself stopping and gently knocking on the wood.

‘Go away Sherlock.’

‘No, we need to talk. I’m coming in.’

He gave her a moment and then he put his hand on the handle and opened the door.

She was sat on the side of the bed with her hands gripping the covers either side of her. She was staring at the floor as if willing herself not to cry and she looked so forlorn it almost broke his heart.

‘I’m sorry Sherlock I just can’t do this. I can’t sit there and lie to them that this is real. You...you know how I feel about you and...and that was just cruel.’

She angrily swiped away a rogue tear and glared at him and he felt a rush of relief...she just hadn’t realised it was true, that was all.

He smiled at the realisation and saw her frown deepen and he quickly held up his hands placatingly.

‘No, Molly you don’t understand.’

Slowly he made his way forward until he could sit on the bed beside her but she still shifted along so she was sat further away. He put down the gift and took a breath. He had to make her see.

‘I’m sorry Molly. As John frequently tells me I’m an idiot. I...I wanted to do something special, a grand gesture so to speak, but I should have realised that I just needed to be honest with you from the start.’

He saw her look at him in confusion but he just kept going.

‘You didn’t read the note.’

He gestured towards the box, picking up the small folder piece of paper and holding it out to her.

She glanced up at him and then at the note and as she took it from him with shaking fingers he found himself holding his breath.

She unfurled it and he saw her eyes travelling over the words.

**I meant it**

He shifted towards her slightly not wanting to spook her. ‘I’m not here to escape my family, I’m here because I wanted to be with you Molly. I’m here because I want the last few hours to be our reality. The note is true. What I said, all those weeks ago, in that call, was true. I love you, Molly Hooper. I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time but I wasn’t able to see it until that moment and since then you have been all I’ve been able to think about.’

Her eyes had been glued to the paper in her hands the whole time that he spoke and he saw her fingers tighten their grip and all he could do was wait for her response hoping he’d said enough to convince her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it enough to convince you? How do you think our Molly will or should react?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so need to get better with my timings next year…a week and a half late and we’ve finally made it to Christmas Day in the story. I hope the ending is sweet enough for you to forgive me.

Molly clutched the piece of paper as if she was holding onto a lifeline. She’d listened to the words that Sherlock had said but she couldn’t seem to make sense of them in her head. Her eyes just kept looking at the words on the page.

**I meant it**

It was Sherlock’s handwriting. She recognised it from all the notes and requests that he’d left on her desk at work over the years. Notes asking for a liver or a kidney, asking for tests to be run, or access to an old autopsy file. Comments on cases and results. Never this kind of note.

She knew he was waiting for her to say something and eventually he reached forward and took hold of her left hand, forcing her to let go of one side of the note.

‘Molly?...Molly, please.’

It was so reminiscent of his voice in that call that it made her stomach clench and her heart beat faster.

Finally, she looked up at him to find him looking at her with a nervousness that she had never really seen on his face before.

It took her a moment more before she could speak. ‘I...I need to hear you say it again.’

She needed to watch him say the words, to see if he was lying or fooling her somehow.

Instead he just nodded and licked his lips slightly. ‘Molly I’ll say it as many times as you need me to. I love you.’

His eyes never left hers, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t hesitate and for the first time she felt a real flicker of hope in her chest.

‘Are you sure? How can you be sure?’

At that he smiled and it seemed to light up his whole face.

‘Molly, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life. I’m sure. Seeing you makes my stomach swoop, my heart skip a beat. I used to think people were exaggerating when they said these things but it’s real, it’s physical. When you aren’t close I’m thinking about you. When you are close I’m wanting to touch you, to kiss you. I want to feel your hands touching me, holding me. I...I want to feel you under me, calling out my name and no one else’s. The thought of you with another man...’

At this he paused and looked away for a moment taking a deep breath and she saw his jaw clench.

‘I never want to see you with anyone else...it would kill me. Please Molly, I know you love me too and I know I’ve been an ass and messed you around but I just need to know that I’m not too late; that I haven’t blown my chance.’

Every word he had said, every look and gesture had fanned the flame of hope inside her, adding fuel and oxygen until it was burning brightly. She felt a blossoming warmth in her chest and she started to smile and once she started she couldn’t stop.

‘You love me? You really, really love me?’

He saw her smile and he returned it nodding his head. ‘I really, really do.’

She reached forward and pulled him to her and then they were kissing and all she could think was ‘it’s real...it’s actually real.’

Even though they had kissed before over the last few hours this felt different to Molly, probably because she knew he wanted it...that it wasn’t just for show.

His lips were hard against her own, his hands moving to her waist pulling her closer. She had her palms resting on his shoulders and she could feel the warmth of his body through his shirt and she found herself wanting more...wanting to feel his skin under her fingertips.

As his tongue entered her mouth she moaned and let her hands move to his neck and she could feel his accelerated pulse and it was proof that he was as affected by their actions as she was.

She wasn’t sure if she pulled him back or he pushed her down but she ended up lying on the bed with his body moving over hers; the weight of him pressing her down and into the mattress.

His kiss was overwhelming her senses, robbing her of the very breath that she needed and eventually they had to part and his eyes searched her own before he nodded and pulled back a little.

‘It’s too soon for you.’

It was a statement rather than a question but she answered him anyway. ‘Yes, believe me I do want you I just...’

She tailed off and he answered for her. ‘You need more time. I get that Molly; this is all very new for me as well.’

At that she frowned and bit her lip. ‘Are you a ...’

He smiled and shook his head. ‘A virgin? No, but it’s been a while...a long while.’

He shifted until he could lie down at the side of her and he pulled her against him so her head was on his shoulder. Molly could hear her family moving around and getting ready for bed and as she realised how late it must be a wave of tiredness hit her and she yawned.

She felt Sherlock press a kiss to the top of her head. ‘Maybe we should get ready for bed. I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour.’

She chuckled. ‘Maybe that’s not a promise I want you to keep...at least not for too long.’

She pulled away from him and leant on one elbow as she looked down on him seeing how dishevelled he already looked just from one kiss.

Her hand was on his chest and she couldn’t resist moving her fingers to the top button where it was struggling to hold his shirt together...he always wore such damned sexy, fitted shirts and she couldn’t resist flicking it open and seeing a bit more of his chest revealed to her. A second button was opened and then a third and she let her palm smooth over his chest hearing him let out an audible sigh before he caught her hand in his.

‘You might want to stop right there Molly if you don’t want things to go further.’

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows a bit and she shook her head and laughed. ‘You’re probably right. I...um...I’ll go and get ready for bed.

As she made her way to the bathroom she could hardly believe the complete turnaround her life had taken in the last hour and she hugged herself at the thought of actually being with Sherlock romantically. Honestly, this was the best Christmas present she could ever have asked for.

She was glad she was so tired though when they eventually fell into bed. It was only the fact that she was so bone achingly tired that had her not reaching for him.

It seemed Sherlock had slightly different ideas though because as she rolled onto her side he curled himself around her with his chest against her back, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled to herself as she snuggled back into him. She would never have expected him to be a cuddler and she wondered what else she didn’t know about him.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In the morning Molly was woken by a shriek of joy from one of her cousin’s daughters in a nearby bedroom and she felt Sherlock similarly jerk awake; his hand tightening on her stomach where he had been holding her.

She took a deep breath and yawned as she happily remembered all the events of the previous evening and as she blinked her eyes in the semi darkness she felt Sherlock press his lips against her neck.

‘Morning.’

She couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice and she heard him huskily replying before his hand slid up over her ribs until it lay just below her breasts...so tantalisingly close.

She turned slightly so she could see his face, loving just how sexy he looked with his hair ruffled and a wash of overnight stubble across his jaw.

‘Merry Christmas Molly Hooper...’ he leant over her so he could press his lips to hers and she couldn’t help but let out a slight moan at the feeling of just being able to kiss him and be kissed by him.

He felt warm and real, his legs tangling with her own under the thick duvet and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before she’d want to take things further.

He was being very respectful though, his hands only staying in PG areas and it had her smiling against his kiss as her own slid down to his backside.

He groaned and he rocked his hips against her and she could feel how much he wanted her and she found herself giggling.

Sherlock pulled back and frowned at her. ‘What? What’s so funny?’

‘You, me...us. I just...I can’t believe it. All those years Sherlock...I just never really thought we’d be more than friends.’

He took a breath and she saw him look a little sad.

‘I’m sorry Molly, I’m sorry I didn’t know myself sooner. I made you wait for so long.’

She brought her hand up to his face and let her fingers graze across his cheek; touching him was still such a novelty.

‘It’s OK. You weren’t ready...and maybe I wasn’t either. This feels...I don’t know...it feels...’

He smiled and finished her sentence. ‘Right Molly. It feels right.’

She nodded and he bent his head to kiss her again when there was a sudden knock at the door.

‘Aunty Molly, Merry Christmas, we’re going down to open our presents. You need to hurry up, mum says we can’t open them til everyone is awake.’

Molly chuckled as Sherlock groaned. ‘OK, we’ll be down in a minute.’

Sherlock flopped onto his back as Molly started to get out of the bed.

‘Do we have to? This is always the boring bit.’

Molly shook her head as she smiled. ‘What is? Opening the presents?’

He huffed and leant up on his elbows and he looked so delectable that’s Molly was tempted to just get back into the bed with him.

‘No, Christmas Day. Nothing ever happens, it’s all just sitting around eating and drinking...boring.’

That had her laughing out loud as she grabbed her dressing gown and wash bag so she could go and freshen up.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As far as Molly was concerned this Christmas was hands down the best she’d ever had even if it was just sitting around eating and drinking because she was there with Sherlock by her side, his hand linking with hers, sneaking the odd kiss or holding her close as they watched a Christmas special on the telly.

One thing he hadn’t lied about was having to FaceTime his mother and Molly had shyly introduced herself to his parents who both looked overjoyed to see her and had them both promising to visit in the new year. Even Mycroft congratulated them although he then berated Sherlock for leaving him alone with his parents.

‘Granted you have a good excuse little brother but dear God...the tedium. I suppose at least this year I don’t have to worry about you drugging us all at least.’

Molly looked at Sherlock in confusion. She was so going to have to ask him to explain that sometime.

The other face time call they made was far more fun and less stressful as they called John to wish him and Rosie a Merry Christmas.

Sherlock started the call alone with Molly sitting to one side and biting her lip as she wondered just how John would take the news that she and his best friend were now in a relationship. John did not disappoint.

‘John, I suppose I’m obliged to say Merry Christmas. How’s it going?’

‘Merry Christmas Sherlock. It’s good. Harry stayed relatively sober last night so no arguments and Rosie managed to sleep in until 5.45 so yeah, I’m not tired at all...honest.’

Molly giggled a little at just how exhausted he sounded. She remembered the last time she’d been with her cousin and his children for Christmas. They’d been much younger then and that too had started at the crack of dawn.

John continued. ‘How’s things at your parents? Maybe I could wish them a happy Christmas as well?’

At that she saw Sherlock smirk. ‘I’m not at my parents.’

‘You aren’t? Where are you then because that’s not Baker St?’

‘I’m at a cottage in Norfolk.’

She shook her head at his delight in stringing out the torment for his friend and she could hear the mounting confusion in John’s tone.

‘Norfolk? Why the bloody hell are you in Norfolk?’

Sherlock shrugged. ‘Because I’m spending Christmas with my girlfriend and her family.’

His eyes flicked to Molly as he said that and she found herself grinning in response. Hearing him refer to her as his girlfriend just had a warm glow spreading through her.

‘OK, what the hell is going on Sherlock? Who are you stringing along this time and why? I didn’t even know you had a case.’

‘No case and I can assure you I’m not stringing anyone along. I’m in love and I don’t care who knows it. Would you like to meet her?’

She heard John take a deep breath and she found herself feeling a bit sorry for him.

‘I swear to god Sherlock this had better not be a wind up...’

Sherlock gestured to Molly to come and sit by him.

‘John meet...’

He turned the phone slightly to bring her into the frame and she saw John’s eyebrows shoot up in shock.

‘Molly!’

‘Hi John, Merry Christmas.’

‘You and Sherlock? You’re together?’

She still couldn’t stop herself from grinning and she nodded her head as Sherlock put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him as he kissed her cheek.

‘We are. He came up yesterday and umm...’

She turned to him and wondered how much she should say but Sherlock just smiled at her.

‘I came up and told her that I loved her; that I meant it in that phone call at Sherrinford although I don’t think I’d really realised it until the moment I first said it.’

He leant forward and pressed his lips against Molly’s for a moment and she heard John whistle. By the time she turned to face him again he was smiling widely at them both.

‘Honestly, I couldn’t be happier for you mate...for both of you. If anyone can keep Sherlock in check it’s you Molly. Rosie is going to be so happy to have her Uncle Sherlock and Aunty Molly together.’

The three of them chatted happily for another few minutes and then wished Rosie a happy Christmas as she opened up a couple of presents whilst they watched virtually and eventually they hung up after promising to all get together in a few days.

Sherlock finally hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed behind him and he turned back to Molly and smiled and she felt her insides flip over.

‘Merry Christmas Molly Hooper, now kiss me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve finally managed a smut free Christmas story...or have I? I’ll be posting a separate sequel in a day or so which follows our erstwhile couple over the next couple of days and just how far their new relationship progresses. So, for those that like the smut keep an eye out.
> 
> Either way I hope you liked this half. Take care xx

**Author's Note:**

> Of course he did. I hope you like the story so far…you know what to do now. Send me a Christmas present in the form of a review and I’ll be back soon with another chapter xx


End file.
